El Loto, el Lobo y la Nekomata
by Cherry's Feathers
Summary: Shaoran acompaña a Lan en busca del anillo perfecto para su amada Tomoyo... Pero todo da un giro inesperado al encontrarse con una bella Nakomata.


**Disclaimer: los personajes de SCC no me pertenecen, son propiedad de las locas y maravillosas CLAMP.**

**oOo**

Dos chicos caminaban por las calles atestadas de Tokio, uno iba muy feliz y el otro con el ceño fruncido daba grandes zancadas.

—Oye Shaoran, deberías dejar de fruncir así el ceño, asustas a las personas —dijo el peliazul.

—No me jodas más Lan a menos que desees ver tu cara contra un poste —espetó.

—Hablaré seriamente con Sakurita, aún está a tiempo de no ser la esposa de un ogro como tú —dijo el peliazul, adelantándose unos cuantos pasos.

—Lan, solo a ti se te ocurre hacerme ir a más de veinte joyerías por un maldito anillo de compromiso —reprochó furioso, sobrepasando a su amigo—. Parecías el maldito loco de la película the pebble and the penguin en busca de la piedra perfecta... ¡Bah! Si eres igual, ambos parecen sacados de un circo barato.

—¡Oye! Te recuerdo que no le hice la mejor de las propuestas de matrimonio a Tommy, lo mínimo que podía hacer era buscar un anillo digno de una mujer como ella. Tú ya le has dado uno a Sakurita, se supone que tienes más experiencia en esto por eso pedí que me acompañaras, gruñón.

—El anillo de Sakura es el que se pasa de generación en generación en mi familia —dijo doblando en una esquina—. Aunque de haber comprado uno no habría estado como novia escogiendo el vestido como otros.

—Con una antigüedad como esa me extraña que te aceptaran —murmuró—. Apuesto que cuando lo estabas deslizando por el dedo de Sakura ibas a paso de Flash el perezoso de zootopia para evitar que se desintegrara.

—No permito que te burles de...

Shaoran frenó abruptamente sus pasos, Lan que iba detrás no se percató y rebotó contra la espalda del ambarino.

—¡Oye...! ¿Qué demonios te pasa? —preguntó el peliazul, sobándose la nariz.

—¿Dónde carajos estamos? —cuestionó el castaño, entre cruces y vueltas en la ciudad habían llegado aún callejón apartado y desconocido—. Hay una extraña presencia mágica aquí.

Lan le lanzó una mirada de incredulidad, ¿cómo era posible qué el futuro líder del Clan Li hablara de una presencia que, de estar ahí, él podría percibir con toda facilidad? Vio a Shaoran arrugar aún más el ceño mientras dejaba sus orbes vagar por el lugar. Ese día estaba resultando un verdadero dolor de cabeza y si deseaba llegar con vida ante su prometida debía primero arreglar las cosas con su mejor amigo. Soltó un suspiro, solo esperaba no incrementar el enfado de su contrario con lo que diría...

—Yo no siento nada, Shaoran —dijo Lan mientras observaba su entorno—. ¿Estás seguro? Creo que el cansancio te está haciendo imaginar cosas, amigo.

—No lo creo, ¿recuerdas que después de salir de la joyería íbamos rumbo a la estación de tren? —preguntó, el peliazul asintió y Shaoran le dejó ver su reloj de pulsera—. Pues mira, llevamos cuarenta y cinco minutos caminando, se suponía que estaríamos ahí en veinticinco.

—¿Estás insinuando qué hemos caminado en círculos gracias a alguna especie de conjuro mágico?

—Lan, no insinúo, estoy seguro de ello —dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos—. Concéntrate, debemos encontrar el punto de origen si queremos regresar a casa con las chicas.

Lan obedeció y trató junto con Shaoran de rastrear al ente dueño de aquella magia que por alguna inexplicable razón solo era perceptible para el ambarino. Pasaron unos minutos y el joven Qiang seguía sin poder sentir nada, exasperado abrió los ojos.

—¡Oh! Mira —dijo el peliazul, señalando unos cuantos pasos adelante de ellos.

Shaoran, perdiendo la concentración tras la exclamación del peliazul se giró, su coraje se acrecentó al encontrarse con la imagen de un felino de ojos dorados, pelaje negro y cuello de color blanco, él estaba esperando toparse con el poseedor de aquel conjuro que los tenía atrapados no con un jodido animal.

—Eres un grandísimo imbécil, Lan —espetó cruzándose de brazos.

El aludido lo ignoró olímpicamente y corrió hacia el gato, acto seguido se puso en cuclillas. —¿Estás perdido, pequeñín? —preguntó mientras jugaba con las patillas y la cola del animal que a su vez no paraba de maullar y ronronearle al muchacho.

Shaoran sintió su sangre bullir ante lo patético de la situación, pocas veces una persona lo sacaba de quicio como lo hacía el peliazul. Aunque en el fondo, pero muy, muy... muy en el fondo, apreciaba a su mejor amigo. —Lan, tu nunca te tomas nada en serio —bufó dándole la espalda a su amigo.

—Shao...

—No entiendo cómo una mujer tan formal y elegante como lo es Daidouji puede casarse con un bufón de circo —dijo mientras palpaba una de las paredes en busca de algún indicio que le desvelara el punto de origen de aquella extraña magia.

—Sha-Shao...

—No sabes escuchar y siempre sales con un comentario fuera de lugar, por eso tu suegra se oponía a la relación entre su hija y tú —comentó sin reparar en el tono de angustia con que le hablaba el peliazul—. En lugar de ser el heredero de la magia de un mago magníficamente tan poderoso como lo era Adaluis debiste... no sé —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡Con un demonio! Puedes dejar de enumerar mis virtudes y prestarme atención —reclamó Lan.

—¿Qué carajos quieres ahora? —preguntó girando sobre sus talones.

—El anillo se lo lleva el gato —dijo en hilo de voz, señalando a la felina que estaba arriba en la azotea de un edificio.

—¡¿Qué mierdas hiciste, Lan?! —exclamó furioso el ambarino.

—Se lo estaba mostrando, lo tomó y subió al techo —dijo, de pronto el jugar con sus dedos se había vuelto la cosa más interesante del planeta.

—¿Le mostrabas el jodido anillo al gato? —preguntó con ironía—. Déjame adivinar lo que esa jodida cabecita tuya estaba pensando... Te declaraste y el animal feliz de la vida "aceptó tus sentimientos por él".

Lan le fulminó con sus ojos azules. —No es momento de ser sarcástico, mejor ven, ayúdame a subir.

—Lan, juro que un día no muy lejano voy a matarte —prometió el castaño.

* * *

—¡Shaoran, ahí está! —exclamó.

El aludido dejó los ojos en blanco y se recargó en la pared más próxima, ya había tenido suficiente con presenciar los ridículos intentos por parte del peliazul cada vez que trataba de trepar como si fuese una tarántula para llegar a la azotea. En su momento le había ayudado indicándole las escaleras de emergencia a un costado del edificio, pero no estaba dispuesto a mover un solo músculo para atrapar al gato.

—Ven aquí, minino hermoso —le llamaba Lan acercándose con cautela para no espantar al animal—. Mira que tengo aquí ¿qué te parece si te doy este rico y suculento chocolate y me devuelves ese anillo? —insistió, agitando la golosina en el aire.

El felino ladeaba la cabeza y maullaba cada vez más alto con el anillo entre los dientes. Qiang, al estar a unos cuantos pasos saltó sobre el animal, el gato salió corriendo y él cayó de bruces sobre unos botes de basura. Shaoran, que había permanecido callado solo observando a su mejor amigo, estalló en una sonora carcajada.

—Gracias por ayudarme, "amigo" —dijo en tono sarcástico el peliazul.

—¿Bromeas? —preguntó entre risas mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante y se agarraba el estómago, era incapaz de contenerse—. Apestas horrible, Lan... Si las chicas te vieran con restos de comida encima estarían igual o peor que yo —siguió burlándose—. Ah ya sé, te tomaré una fotografía y se la enseñaré a Daidouji como regalo de bodas.

—¡Li SHAORAN! Ni se te ocurra —advirtió—. A menos que quieras mostrarle las tuyas en el nigh club con aquella rubia despampanante a Sakurita.

El ambarino palideció, tragó grueso y guardó rápidamente su móvil en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Qiang sonrió satisfecho con el resultado, de no ser por el hedor a putrefacción que desprendía de su cuerpo el regocijo habría sido mayor.

—Lan, tenemos que atrapar ese condenado animal antes de que lo perdamos de vista.

—¿Y si usamos magia? —preguntó, acto seguido se incorporó y sacudió sus ropas y cabello, arrugó la nariz y agradeció al cielo que su prometida no pudiera ver el desastre en que se había transformado—. Necesito sacarme esta peste, si usamos the bubbles estaré limpio en un santiamén.

—Sabes tan bien como yo que la magia no se debe usar en beneficio propio —reprendió—. Será mejor que bajemos de aquí, tu gato está por cruzar la calle rumbo al parque.

* * *

—¡Shaoran, allá va! Junto a la resbaladiza —gritó el peliazul.

—Me iré por la derecha, ve por la izquierda y atrápalo, no intentes negociar con un animal.

Los dos muchachos corrieron por todo el parque sin lograr atrapar al gato, siempre que estaban a un pelo de capturarlo el animal se les escabullía. Habían tenido infinidad de caídas estrepitosas pero el joven Qiang era el que se llevaba la peor parte en todas ellas, como si tener mal hedor no fuese suficiente ahora debería sumarle lodo, tras caer sobre un charco se había empapado hasta las orejas. Frustrado se dejó caer en una banca junto al ambarino, ya habían perdido todo el día y pasaban de las cinco de la tarde.

—Y-Ya no... pue-puedo correr más —murmuró el peliazul—. Ese animal del demonio es rápido.

—Yo, ya no... siento las piernas —dijo el castaño entre jadeos—. Lan... mira, ahí está ese condenado felino.

Ambos chicos vieron al gato que estaba sentado en el suelo a unos cuantos palmos de distancia de ellos, había dejado el anillo a un lado mientras se lavaba la cara con las patas.

—¿No entiendo por qué ese animal no ha soltado el anillo? Siempre que se da a la fuga lo vuelve a coger.

—Es un felino, a ellos les gustan las cosas brillantes —dijo Shaoran con obviedad.

—Ya sé, enciende uno de tus ofuda.

—¿Planeas comerte al gato? —preguntó con incredulidad el castaño.

—¡Oye! —exclamó visiblemente indignado—. Se que me consideras un bufón pero esto no es un juego, tal vez el fuego lo atraiga.

Shaoran suspiró, encendió el objeto antes mencionado y se lo pasó a su amigo quien de inmediato se sentó en el suelo y empezó agitarlo despacio logrando atrapar la mirada del pequeño felino.

—Eso es... Ven aquí, pequeño monstruo —lo llamó, el minino cogió el anillo del suelo y se acercó al peliazul—. ¡Sí, por fin te tengo! —exclamó alzando al animal por los aires, se incorporó y empezó a dar saltos y vueltas mientras le decía cosas como: lindo minino, engendro, eres un buen gatito, desgraciado, mira cómo estoy por tu culpa.

Shaoran sonrió, aunque Lan lo exasperaba en ocasiones a puntos insospechados, asimismo era de las pocas personas que lograba arrancarle una sonrisa sincera.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó Qiang al escuchar unos ladridos y ver a un pastor alemán correr hacia él, no perdió ni un segundo y echó a correr con el gato entre sus brazos—. Aleja a ese condenado perro, Shaoran.

El aludido se quedó parado viendo a su mejor amigo correr con el perro pisándole los talones, suspiró, si bien ya tenían al mugre animal ahora tendrían que lidiar con otro. ¿Acaso no era suficiente tener qué soportar a un bufón para que se le sumara un gato y un perro?

* * *

—Ten, toma un poco de agua —dijo pasándole una botella—. Lan, espero que solo te comprometas una vez en esta vida de lo contrario no cuentes conmigo para buscar anillos.

—Ni de chiste vuelvo a jugar con un gato callejero —Qiang soltó un suspiro—. Perdí el anillo cuando trataba de escapar de los perros —dijo cabizbajo.

—Lo importante es que no te dieron alcance, cuando vi que al pastor se le sumaron cuatro perros más temí por tu vida.

—Tengo ganas de abrirle la panza a este condenado felino y ver si el anillo está dentro —amenazó, el gato empezó a maullar y lamerle la mano al peliazul quien sonrió por las cosquillas—. No te preocupes no te haré daño pequeño, pese a todos los líos en que me metiste me sigues pareciendo tierno.

Shaoran sonrió más no dijo nada, se sentó en un columpio observando a Lan jugar despreocupadamente con las orejas del gato. Suspiró, su amigo parecía incluso haberse olvidado del porqué estaban en Tokio, de pronto ambos sintieron una fuerte presencia mágica, el hermoso minino empezó a brillar y saltó del regazo de quien le estaba mimando.

—¡¿Qué está pasando?!

—El poder proviene del gato —respondió el castaño.

Los muchachos se habían incorporado de un salto adoptando una posición de ataque, pero lamentablemente una fuerte ventisca les rodeó dejándoles temporalmente sin visibilidad. Al disiparse, en lugar de la gata apareció una mujer ataviada con unos jeans de cuero negro a juego con la chaqueta, un top blanco y botines de igual color, su larga cabellera azabache en una coleta alta y sus orbes felinas en tono dorado.

La mujer empezó a estirar su despampanante cuerpo dejando a los muchachos boquiabiertos, era una chica en más de un sentido bellísima.

Una vez sus músculos estuvieron relajados, la jovencita les saludó con una sonrisa juguetona. —Hola chicos, mi nombre es Satoshi —se presentó.

—Shaoran, dime que no me he vuelto loco y estás viendo lo que yo —susurró Lan.

—¿Eres una mujer gato? —interrogó el castaño, ignorando la pregunta de su amigo.

—Si no te molesta prefiero por su elegancia el término Nekomata.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué nos has causado tantos problemas? —preguntó el mago Li.

—No ha sido mi intención y les pido me disculpen chicos, verán... yo me perdí y cuando estaba tratando de encontrar mi hogar ustedes aparecieron —comenzó a explicar—. Me vi en la necesidad de limitar mis poderes por algo que comí, ignoraba que ustedes fueran magos y entonces este chico guapo —dijo, acto seguido de un salto felino se puso enfrente suyo y comenzó a delinearle los labios con su índice—, me mostró esa cosa brillosa, quede atrapada de inmediato bajo un tipo de hipnosis debido a que no tenía mis poderes a su máxima capacidad.

Lan comenzó a sudar frío, la mirada felina de la Nekomata le ponía los pelos de punta. —E-Esa cosa como le llamas... era el anillo de compromiso para mi novia, no tienes ni la más remota idea del tiempo y trabajo que me llevó encontrar el ideal —dijo mientras trataba de sacarse de encima las manos de la mujer gato.

—Tranquilo cariño, no como humanos —sonrió provocativamente—. Aunque si suelo degustar de su sabor —declaró, sacó la lengua y dio un lengüetazo a lo largo de la mejilla derecha de Qiang quien de inmediato echó la cabeza hacia atrás—. Mmm... esa cosa era una baratija —ronroneó.

—¡Ya basta! —exclamó Shaoran—. Eres libre, esto no fue más que un desafortunado encuentro, así que vete por donde sea que llegaste.

—Pero Shaoran... Ella se quedó con el anillo ¿qué se supone que haga?.

—Lan —advirtió el heredero de los Li.

—No puedo devolverte el anillo, cuando esos perros nos atacaron me lo tragué —confesó jugando con sus dedos—. ¡Oh! Pero si puedo hacerte uno... dame un segundo, guapo. —Le dio un guiño mientras retrocedía unos pasos.

La mujer gato, aprovechando de que ya había anochecido, enfocó sus felinas orbes doradas en la luna y con su mano derecha comenzó a jalar la orbe izquierda sin llegar directamente a tocarla, una bolita brillante salió del lugar. Ella le sonrió a los dos chicos.

—Ven guapo, necesito que pongas tus manos sobre las mías, mientras lo haces cerrarás los ojos y pensarás en tu bella chica.

Lan parpadeó confundido, buscó la mirada ambarina de su mejor amigo quien asintió.

—No temas prometo no hacerte daño, de alguna forma debo compensar las molestias que les he dado.

—De acuerdo pero si intentas pasarte de astuta dejaré que esos canes te descuarticen —amenazó.

Qiang posó sus manos sobre las de Satoshi, cerró los ojos concentrándose en la dueña de su corazón y todo lo que ella le hacía sentir. Un destello cegador apareció y el peliazul sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerle la columna. La mujer lo soltó y él abrió los ojos despacio.

—Bien, debo irme, no es bueno que deje tanto tiempo mi hogar —dijo haciendo una reverencia—. Joven Qiang, esa sí es una auténtica joya, es incluso mejor que un diamante ya que alberga los sentimientos de amor más puros que he conocido de los de tu especie. Ambos son jóvenes excepcionales, fue un gusto conocerles chicos —caminó unos cuantos pasos y en la distancia agitó la mano en el aire gritando un adiós.

Shaoran, que había observado de principio a fin sin bajar la guardia, se acercó a su amigo.

—Abre la mano.

—¿Eh...? Ah sí, tienes razón —dijo ganándose una mala mirada por parte del ambarino, al abrir la mano se topó con un anillo color metálico de cuatro cristales a los costados que iban de dos en dos y terminaban en una. Pero lo que más sorprendió a los dos muchachos era que tenía una piedra grande en el centro cortada en forma de orquídea que desprendía destellos amatistas, dorados y blancos.

_"El primer tono la representa a ella, a tu gran único amor. El segundo en parte a mí y en otra al origen de tu magia. El tercero a la luna y la pureza de tus sentimientos"_ escuchó susurrar al viento.

Lan sabía que esa voz pertenecía a la Nekomata y que esas palabras eran solo para él, sintió una sensación de calidez en su pecho y por un instante el rostro de su adorada prometida se vio reflejado en la joya. —Ha valido la pena el sacrificio —susurró con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

—Eso parece. Fue un poco extraña su actitud —dijo pensativo—. En fin, vamos a la estación —apremió el castaño.

—Debo quitarme esta peste de encima, Shaoran.

—Ni lo sueñes, no pasaré un minuto más en Tokio —dijo mientras caminaba dejando atrás al joven Qiang—. Solo los dioses saben qué podría pasar si nos quedamos más tiempo... quien quita y te encuentras una serpiente a la que le obsequies ese bonito anillo.

—No seas así Shaoran, vamos a un centro comercial por lo menos a comprar algo de ropa, no me van a dejar abordar el tren con esta peste —gritaba tras su amigo, quien iba dando grandes zancadas—. Shao... ¡SHAORAN! no seas cruel, prometo no volver a hacerte una broma en lo que me resta de vida pero ayúdame, hermano...

* * *

**N/A.**

**Mel este shot va con mucho cariño, felices fiestas y que en tu hogar siempre reine la paz, el amor, la salud y que Diosito derrame muchas bendiciones y prosperidad en tu vida.**

**¡Este fue un gran reto! La aventura y magia es algo en lo que nunca había incursionado pero sentía que hacía falta un poco de la segunda. Al principio me asusté un poco por lo de Lan y su personalidad humorística, suele sacarme canas verdes y peor aún cuando interrumpe los momentos entre nuestros castaños jajaja.**

**No sé si logré plasmar un poco de su esencia pero me divertí muchísimo y me encantó escribir sobre este personaje, fue muy agradable ahora sé por qué lo aman tanto (perdón si lo torturé un poquito, ok no... saben que disfruto de hacer eso muajajajajaja)**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Este es uno de los escritos que salió de una pequeña actividad que hicimos en diciembre donde debíamos obsequiar un shot entre Aldy-Mel, CherryLeeUp, Las chicas de los poderes de la oscuridad, Wonder Grinch, Pepsipez y su servidora.**

**Me correspondió Mel_Kari quien deseaba un poco de aventura que involucrara a Lan y Shaoran.**

**El personaje de Lan Qiang y Adaluis es propiedad de las autoras de la saga Los Poderes De La Oscuridad ;)**

**Ahora sí, espero lo hayan disfrutado y me lo hagan saber a través de sus comentarios y votos... ¡Mil gracias por leer!**


End file.
